My Boss, My Friend, My Lover
by RuikaRose
Summary: Ka. When it comes to work and play Matt and Mello see no reason to separate the two, and their antics serve as entertainment for fellow gang member Takeo. Romantic comedy. MattxMello pairing.
1. Congratulations?

**AN: I've been so frustratingly busy lately that I haven't been able to read as many of other people's fanfictions as I would like. However, I did manage to read a few that I enjoyed thoroughly, and I discovered that I have a soft spot for first-time authors. They may not be brilliant at spelling or layout or so on, but the fact that they clearly love what they are doing shines through their writing. It's very sweet. Because of this, I have begun to consider becoming a beta-reader. :)**

_......................................................................._

I push through the doors to our makeshift hideout and crush my cigarette onto a waiting ash tray. Mello doesn't like the smoke, and we've learned it's best to indulge him.

The orderly room is almost empty, only a guy or two and Mello himself, who seems absorbed in some paperwork. I take a seat on the sofa and grab a newspaper and a lollipop from one of the many jars of them scattered around the place; an attempt of Mello's to ease the cravings for nicotine. He can be a sweet guy sometimes.

A few moments pass by in companionable silence until suddenly Mello stands up and comes to sit beside me. "Hand," he tells me, and without much thought I show him my palm. He flips it over and I'm momentarily surprised by the feel of cool metal on my skin.

I lower my newspaper and give him my attention, watching as he slides a silver band onto a very important finger. When finished, he slips another golden one onto his own.

"Uh, Mello," I say quietly. "What are you doing?"

His eyes meet mine, all innocence. "I'm marrying you."

"Of course." I suppose I should be shocked by his words, but in truth I'm just amused. "Any particular reason for doing that?"

He appears to consider my question before answering seriously. "I thought it would be nice."

"Ah. Right then." And with that I turn back to my newspaper.

Mello doesn't release my hand, he just keeps playing with it. When I find myself unable to turn the page I turn to him again, and see him staring at the ring on my finger like it's the most important thing in the world. He can be very cute sometimes, this guy. Very, very cute.

He notices my gaze and looks at me questioningly. Before I have a chance to ask him to help me, he spots the lollipop in my right hand, which I seem to have been fiddling with unconsciously. With a smile he reaches over and opens it easily. I'm on the verge of thanking him when he happily puts it into his own mouth.

"Hey, hey," I protest. "That's my lollipop, man."

"It tastes great," he assures me.

"Not the point here. That's _my_ lollipop."

Mello just stares at me, sucking absently at the candy. "I'll tell you what. If you can find another cherry flavoured one, I'll give it back."

Curse our similar tastes! "You know as well as I do that's impossible. You must buy like one a week."

"Well then, you'll have to look hard."

A young man seats himself in the armchair across from us and shakes his head. "You two can't seriously be arguing over something like this."

"We got married. That's what we do now." Mello informs him.

Takeo is a new face in our gang, but he fits in well. He's got the instincts of a killer, incredible aim with a gun and is open-minded enough to feel comfortable around Mello and I at our weirdest. However, even he lifts an eyebrow at his boss' explanation.

"Congratulations?" he replies, giving me a puzzled look.

"Thankyou. It means a lot," Mello gives him a wide smile and wraps his arms around my neck, playing the blissful newlywed.

"I'm sure it does." The eyebrow is lowered, but Takeo still doesn't seem too sure whether to take Mello seriously or not. He turns to me and his tone changes. "Here, I happened to find one."

I reach out to take the cherry lollipop that he offers me with a grateful smile, but Mello gets it first. Unwrapping it quickly, he replaces the lollipop in his mouth with the new one. He holds out the half-finished one to me.

I just frown at him, and he pulls it back. "Ugh, such a brat," he mutters loudly. Picking up the disposed-of wrapper from his lap, he places it loosely on the lollipop and holds it out to me again.

I accept it and Takeo has the cheek to laugh when I carefully remove the wrapper and place it on the coffee table between us. Popping the sweet into my mouth, I give him a threatening glare, the effect of which is severely diminished by Mello kissing my cheek lightly.

My glare turns on him and I kiss him on the cheek with the intention of punishing him. He merely seems delighted, and kisses me on the cheek again. So begins a battle of who can show the most affection.

A nod to Takeo and he takes up the job of referee. He pulls the jar of lollipops closer to him and grabs a couple, using them as score markers.

Mello places a hand on the back of my neck, kissing my cheek again with deliberate slowness. When he pulls away there is a challenging glint in his eyes. "Point," Takeo announces and places a lollipop in front of Mello.

I slip my hand into his without breaking eye contact and lean in close. My lips brush his cheek and I whisper 'you're beautiful' into his skin before kissing him again and pulling away. Mello blushes slightly, something I hadn't anticipated. "Two points."

My opponent seems a little unnerved when he kisses me this time, but he plays it to his advantage. Slipping his arms around my shoulders he moves until our faces are inches apart, and looks up at me, his face flushed. When my eyes meet his gaze he lowers his own quickly, an action which undoubtedly gets him his points.

Mello's kiss is quick and uncertain this time, but when he pulls away he looks completely in control. He gives me a cocky smile when Takeo announces his score. "Four points."

My reputation is at stake here; I'll need to work harder to beat him. I realise what I will have to do and Mello falters when he sees the certainty with which I smile at him. I move closer, my right hand coming to rest at his waist and my left caressing his cheek gently. He shivers slightly, undoubtedly at the cold touch of my wedding ring.

For a moment he tries to escape, but his struggle weakens as my face draws closer. My lips touch his cheek, and then his lips, catching him by surprise. I am in complete control and both of us know it. Mello seems almost sad when I break the kiss and pull back.

Takeo doesn't respond right away, and I look his way only to see that he has picked up the jar of lollipops. I watch with satisfaction as he upturns the jar, sending a small flood of candy cascading onto the table in front of me. I turn back to Mello, who wears an uncharacteristically vulnerable expression, and wink. He looks away quickly and I revel in my victory.

Nobody speaks for some time; Takeo seems surprised by the apparent sincerity in my actions and Mello equally so, but their reactions don't really matter to me. I am much more interested in what lies on the other side of the newspaper page, which I am finally able to turn.

_......................................................................._

**AN: This isn't a oneshot! I finished and went, 'oh, this isn't a oneshot...there's still so much to do'. The second chapter is well underway and should appear online any day now. The story has no real plot, it's just a kind of light-hearted and hopefully enjoyable fanfiction about one of my favourite DN pairings. :)**

**On another note Takeo is, as you may have suspected, an original character. He was introduced purely because romantic comedy is terribly difficult without three people - it's a 'more the merrier' kind of genre. The name is one of my favourite Japanese male names; I think it looks great in hiragana (a form of Japanese script).**


	2. Good Fortune

**AN: No matter who I write about, there is always candy involved when it comes to Death Note! In this story Matt uses lollipops to stop himself wanting to smoke. I got this idea from a friend who once told me that she was going to try to get over her addiction to chocolate by sucking on a lollipop whenever she felt like she wanted some, which I have to say didn't make much sense to me... Of course, it _was_**** nice how she was always willing to share them. She got us all addicted, instead...*laughs***

.......................................................................

It's another quiet afternoon and I'm perfectly content to spend it beating Takeo at poker. Just before I can put down another brilliant hand, however, Mello approaches and disdainfully removes the cigarette from my mouth. "I told you I don't like to see you with these things in here," he lectures me.

"But it wasn't lit!" I protest, but accept the lollipop he hands me.

He sits down beside me, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. "Who do you think I buy these damn things for, anyway?" he says, referring to the candy.

It's true that I'm the last smoker left in the gang, probably because the others couldn't deal with Mello's not-so-pretty side when they slipped up and brought cigarettes into the hideout. I've done it so many times I really think he's on the verge of just looking the other way.

Humouring him, I unwrap the lollipop and slip it into my mouth emphatically. With an overdressed smile at Mello I turn back to the game and put down my cards with a flourish. "Ugh, why do I keep playing this game?" Takeo complains to himself and collects the cards, preparing for a new round.

In an odd display of affection, Mello lies across the length of the couch, resting his head in my lap. I'm almost touched by it until he suddenly says loudly, "He's got two kings and an ace."

"Thanks," Takeo replies, not missing a beat. He leans over and shifts some of his chips.

"If you say anything more I swear I'll kiss you," I warn the man resting on my lap. Seeing him fall silent, I lean down and touch his lips with mine gently.

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, but I'm pretty sure you're meant to wait for him to speak before you do that," Takeo tells me as he finishes toying with his chips.

"Oh, is that right?" I smile and rearrange my hand.

"He's also got a ten." Mello says dryly. As Takeo hurries to make the necessary adjustments with this new-found knowledge I look down at Mello's smirking face and sigh loudly.

"Enjoying your new wife, I see," Takeo grins at me, not realizing he's just made a big mistake.

Instantly the mood becomes tense. Mello sits up abruptly and his eyes, glinting dangerously, seek out Takeo's. "Who said I was the 'wife'?" he asks him, his voice low.

For a moment I debate whether to stay out of it or help the poor guy. It _would _serve to be quite entertaining, but then I would have to deal with Mello's bad mood for the rest of the day… Helping, I decide, is the better option.

"Well, you've got the looks for it, Mello dear," I tell him lightly, playing with a strand of his hair. He glares at me. "I'm serious; I don't think I could pull off an apron."

Unable to stop himself, Takeo sniggers. Angry blue eyes turn on him quickly and his laughter subsides. "I'm _not_ the wife," Mello says darkly, turning on me again.

We're entering dangerous territory here, it'd be best to tread lightly. "Okay," I smile at him agreeably and look over my new hand.

"_I'm not the wife!" _he hisses.

Takeo, having been comfortably rescued from Mello's clutches, watches us with his expression an odd mixture of concern and interest. I wink at him when I am sure Mello can't see.

Placing my cards lightly on the table, I give Mello my full attention, pulling him easily into my lap and slipping my arms around his waist. I give him an affectionate smile, and he waits for me to say something to ease his wounded pride.

"I'm taller." I tell him simply.

"Wha…! That doesn't change anything!" He's visibly surprised but recovers himself quickly.

"The shorter one gets to be the bride. Isn't that how it usually works?" By this point Takeo is laughing loudly, and fortunately for him Mello's too busy being outraged to care. Pulling the man in my arms closer, I kiss him lightly on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll take very good care of you."

Despite himself he blushes, and quite adorably might I add. "Well, I…I have a better job than you!"

"My hair's shorter," I reply without hesitation. Mello is silent for a while, clearly having difficulty trying to find something to retort with. "Well, while you're thinking…" Shifting him slightly so that I can see the game, I pick up my cards again and, smirking slightly, push forward some of my chips.

Takeo sees my confidence and shuffles his own hand with obvious reluctance. Apparently having given up on his futile argument Mello leans back against my shoulder, but his mood hasn't improved. "Don't hesitate; he's bluffing," he informs my opponent.

A wide grin spreads across Takeo's face and he raises his bet. I turn to Mello, my expression pained. "Now, was that really necessary?"

"I don't like being ignored." His eyes meet mine with that familiar look of false innocence.

"How could I forget," I murmur into his hair, kissing the top of his head lightly.

"Sometimes I seriously wonder how I'm able to stomach being around you guys…" Takeo muses as he collects the cards and begins to shuffle. With the speed of one who's done it often, he lays several cards face down in front of me, and then himself.

Mello picks up the cards before I'm able to and appears to inspect them, holding them close to keep them out of my view. "I don't want to be the bride, Matt," he says seriously. Honestly, he acts so much like a child sometimes. But this is what makes him so cute.

"As I recall, I never said you were."

He stares at me for a few moments and finally reveals the cards, a sign that he's satisfied with my answer. It's yet another excellent hand and I push forward a decent amount of chips, making sure to keep my expression composed so that Takeo doesn't suspect my good fortune.

"He's got a three and a nine," Mello announces. Takeo offers another high bet with a happy smile, which disappears quickly when our cards are revealed.

"Ah…how did you…" he gapes as I lean over and collect my winnings. Catching on fast, his eyes travel to Mello, sparkling with amusement. "You traitor!"

"You're good to me, dear," I tell him affectionately.

"I do what I can," he replies, and kisses me.

.......................................................................

**AN: Some of you may have picked up on the fact that I have absolutely no knowledge whatsoever as to how to play poker! Normally I research like a madwoman when I incorporate something like this - that's actually how I learned to play chess, from another one of my stories - but seeing as this is just a relaxed, easygoing project I didn't worry about it too much. I don't think it detracted too much from the story.**

.......................................................................

**And here is the section where I do some advertising. :)**

**I have a friend who is a new writer on this site who happens to have recently published her first fanfiction. If any readers are interested in Harry Potter fanfics, please check her out. Her username is 'grangergal101' and the story entitled 'Rose and Albus at Hogwarts'. She's told me she's not going to update until she gets some shows of support, so please review it so that it gets completed.**

**Personally I'm not completely into Harry Potter fanfictions (purely because Death Note has stolen my soul by this point), but I have read this and find it genuinely interesting. Please, take the time to look it up and hopefully enjoy the story so far. We all know it's tough for people starting out. :)**


	3. Somewhat Sane

**AN: My author's notes are getting steadily longer...probably because I found out people actually read them. So here is a reward for reading this, in the absence of a cyber cookie, a fun fact for you - on average, the Japanese take twenty minutes to read three hundred pages of manga. I don't know about you, but I'm suddenly really tempted to sit down and time myself...**

_......................................................................._

Putting out my cigarette I walk into the hideout and am momentarily surprised to see Mello sitting in my usual spot on the sofa. Even more surprising than this is the fact that he is not alone.

Walking casually through the room I take a seat across from them, making an effort not to stare at this unfamiliar man who is being so intimate with my wife. Takeo, sitting nearby in his usual armchair, nods at me in acknowledgement, his face giving away no emotion. In his hands is an untouched cup of coffee.

Feigning indifference despite my growing curiosity, I lean over and take a lollipop from the table. I feel Mello's eyes on me as I unwrap it and slip it into my mouth, and I purposefully meet his gaze, giving him a warm smile.

"So," he says suddenly, dragging out the word. I pick up the latest newspaper and open it, shuffling the papers loudly. He frowns at me when I begin to read.

"Oh, please continue," I tell him, and look back to the page.

"Right," Mello doesn't seem too bothered by my behavior and with another quick frown at me he goes on. "This is Youhei," he tells me, gesturing offhandedly at the man beside him.

I keep on reading. "Ah."

"I'm using him to make you jealous," he informs me.

For a moment I lower the newspaper and look the stranger up and down. He's a slender guy with glasses and an annoyingly normal shade of brown hair. What really gets my attention are his eyes, which are a fathomless grey with a clear light of intelligence. Amusement seems to play on his lips as I take in his features expressionlessly.

"Hmm," I raise the newspaper again and turn the page. "You could have done better."

"You're right; the similarity of our builds makes the whole thing not-quite-plausible…" Mello appears to consider Youhei, lifting a hand to his chin. "But I made sure he was damn good with a gun."

"Well, that's something."

"He's a pretty good kisser, too. Isn't that right, Youhei?" He smiles widely at the brunette whose arm, I notice, has come to wrap around Mello's shoulders.

"Uh-huh," I shuffle the paper in my lap slightly.

Taking us all by surprise, Takeo jumps up from his chair and slams his palms down on the coffee table loudly. There is the clacking sound of lollipops bouncing around his hands from the impact, and several men drawing their guns quickly.

He fixes his eyes on Youhei, glaring at him powerfully. "You, get the hell away from the boss," he says in a dangerous voice. The man complies, but seems more amused than intimidated.

"You, stop messing around," Takeo turns on Mello, whose expression is a mixture of awe and understanding as he looks up at his friend.

"You," I am the object of his anger now, and he even points a finger at me threateningly. "Be more honest about your feelings." With that he sits down emphatically, picking up his cup of coffee and drinking from it.

"Very nice, Takeo," I tell him approvingly. Rising from my chair I abandon the newspaper to fill the space that Youhei has just left.

Mello wraps his arms around my neck, apparently glad of my return to his side. "You see, I have very good taste in new recruits."

"Oh, it's undeniable," I agree, kissing the top of his head affectionately.

"I get it," Youhei speaks for the first time from where he has come to stand behind Takeo's armchair. His voice is soft and dusky, and I begin to wonder exactly what about this guy _isn't_ irritating. "You two are the proud mother and father, and he's the dutiful child."

"No way," Takeo says plainly into his cup.

"Sounds about right," Mello and I say at the same time.

He gives us both a hard look, but it's impossible to take it seriously. "You see, dear? A week of marriage and now we've got a wonderfully formidable son to finish the picture," I smile down at Mello.

"Aren't we so blessed," he replies, moving to kiss me lightly. "But I feel blessed just being with you, Matt darling."

Youhei leans against the back of the chair and sighs. "Aww, now that's sweet." His expression becomes curious and he looks to Takeo. "But how do you handle it? You seem somewhat sane."

"You may be good with a gun, but I can assure you I'm better," Takeo responds icily.

"More and more interesting…" Youhei says quietly to himself, staring at Takeo with fascination. "Yup, I like you," he tells him now and leans down quickly, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm hurt, Youhei," Mello says with mock seriousness as Takeo, in a state of shock, tries desperately to comprehend what has just happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he smiles good naturedly and, stepping with ease around the coffee table, kisses Mello on the cheek. Though I had never taken their 'affair' seriously I am still filled with an inexplicable feeling of dislike towards this man.

Seeing my frown, his smile widens. "Would you like one too?"

"Please, save them, that you may kiss my wife again another day." I answer and slip my arms around Mello's waist, pulling him closer to stop him protesting about my referring to him as my 'wife'. He settles, but takes my lollipop as revenge.

"I'll do that," he assures me. He gives Takeo a dazzling smile, and he scowls intensely at him in response, his hand hesitating over the gun at his waist.

I can't deny that I'm interested in seeing how this turns out, but it doesn't mean I feel anything but annoyance at the guy. "Oh, and Youhei?" I ask him suddenly.

"Yes?"

I give him a friendly smile. "You should really play poker with us sometime."

_......................................................................._

**AN: When I decided that this chapter would be about jealousy, or at least a feeble attempt made by Mello to make Matt jealous, I knew that I would have to introduce a new character. What I didn't know was that he would take over the whole thing... *sweatdrop* When I came up with his personality my initial thoughts were 'like Mello but scarier'. I wonder how he and the others will change as this series goes on. :)**

**I mentioned Takeo was my favourite Japanese name. Youhei is definitely up there, because I love the way it sounds more than anything, but at the same time it's a little tricky because you can't shorten it easily when writing in English. I really wanted Mello to annoy Matt by calling Youhei simply 'You', but what English-speaking person will read that correctly? His name is as irritating as his personality. *laughs***


	4. Fully Conscious

**AN: Remembering those Chupa Chups I used to have all the time when I was a little younger, I can easily remember my favourite flavours. Banana and chocolate was number one, anything with cream second priority and cola was a fallback only - I didn't really like single flavours, or fruit ones. Then they introduced those Starburst Sucks lollipops (of which grape and watermelon were my favourites, which I'm sure you really want to know) and suddenly nobody really had Chupa Chups anymore.**

**I can definitely say it's all CCs in this fanfiction, I never imagined them with anything else. Pluse, CCs bounce better, as they are round. Which is a helpful little bit of information when you're writing something like this. :)**

**Honestly, I'll reread this some day and feel really old. *laughs***

**_......................................................................._  
**

After another hard day at work I walk slowly down the alley that leads to the hideout, thinking absentmindedly about how much ammunition I will need to take from our supplies to replace the bullets I used today. An unlit cigarette is tucked between my fingers, and I toy with it as I go.

"Matt!" a voice calls to me from the door, and seeing the blonde-haired man it belongs to I begin to smile. "Hurry up; I want to fall asleep on you." Mello doesn't return my smile and slips back inside as soon as he has finished speaking. I chuckle quietly to myself at this and continue at my unhurried pace.

When I have reached our sofa maybe a minute later, I smile again at the discovery that he has fallen asleep without me. He lies sprawled across the cushions, completely at ease. Shifting his head slightly I take a seat, letting him use my lap as a pillow as he had undoubtedly intended to do earlier.

Takeo notices this from the other side of the room and approaches us. "He_ is_ asleep, right?" he asks hesitantly.

There is something oddly fascinating about Mello's sleeping face, and I can't draw my eyes away from it. I stroke his hair lightly and he murmurs in his sleep, curling towards me in a way that is infinitely adorable. "Mm," is all the assurance I can give Takeo, distracted as I am by my new wife.

"And he _will_ stay that way?" Takeo fidgets nervously, constantly scanning the room with his eyes.

"Mm," I reply, brushing loose strands of hair out of Mello's face.

"Can you give me some indication that you're actually listening to me, instead of just getting all wrapped up in the boss again?"

"I could, but I can't guarantee you'll still have my attention if he does anything cuter than this in the next few minutes," I tell him light-heartedly, now back to stroking the sleeping man's hair.

Takeo forgets his nervousness momentarily, stopping to consider my words. "Cute isn't…precisely the word I'd use…beautiful, maybe. As guys go."

"Oh, so many adjectives, Takeo," I say seriously. "And yet too few to fully express his beauty."

"If you keep saying stuff like that I can honestly say you will have persuaded me never to get married," he tells me drily. Sighing deeply, he falls into his usual chair and hugs one of the cushions to his chest tightly.

I look at him in surprise. "Really? I thought it was quite poetic of me."

"Whatever you say," Takeo laughs despite himself. His mood lightening now, he picks up one of the lollipop jars and fishes around in it, happily pulling out a lollipop. It's his favourite flavour, banana and chocolate. As a cherry man myself, I've never really seen the allure.

"Hmm," I wonder aloud, my mind wandering quickly, and Takeo, having successfully managed to peel off the wrapper, looks at me expectantly. "What do you think would happen if I kissed Mello right now?"

"Please, feel free to kiss him and find out," he answers, popping the candy into his mouth.

"It's really not fun if you don't protest, Takeo," I lecture, and he grins. My curiosity growing, I lean down until my face is mere inches away from Mello's, and brush my lips against his softly. I wait for some reaction, and am disappointed when not so much as his breathing changes.

"Maybe you should try it again," Takeo suggests, sounding amused.

It sounds like a perfectly valid suggestion to me, and I kiss the man resting in my lap once more. There is no reaction from him this time either and I straighten reluctantly, feeling dissatisfied. Takeo, in contrast to my own expression, is grinning at me happily and I give him a pointed look.

"Well, they do say the blissful honeymoon phase of a marriage doesn't last long," he says, enjoying himself thoroughly. "You have my condolences."

"I'll have you know that we are a _very_ loving couple when we are both fully conscious," I tell him emphatically. "Besides, how can someone who was so frantic earlier have time to bother with these things?"

Just like that, his smile disappears. Flinging himself from his seat, Takeo kneels on the floor in front of me, his arms clutching my legs desperately. "You've got to help me!" he pleads, his dark eyes filled with panic.

"If you wake Mello up doing that, I can promise you it won't just be his fury you'll be facing," I gesture at the hands grasping my legs, which are in my opinion far too close to my wife's still sleeping form.

He loosens them quickly, clasping them together instead. "Please, Matt, I need your help!"

"Is that so?" I ask politely, checking to see if so much as a single blonde hair has fallen out of place.

"Yes, I have a-" Takeo pauses, his panic fading momentarily as he looks at Mello. "He _really_ isn't going to wake up, is he?"

"Do you want another 'mm'?"

"Ah, okay." He sounds relieved, leaving absolutely no uncertainty as to what he is going to talk about. "Now, _that guy_, I need you to help me get him to leave me alone. Please!" Takeo bows deeply to show his seriousness. He definitely won't leave this alone.

"And what does Mello's being asleep or awake have to do with any of this?" I ask, knowing the answer full well as I speak.

"You know the boss likes him. If he found out I had less-than-kind intentions toward him, he would undoubtedly interfere!"

I look my friend straight in the eye, keeping my expression emotionless although I'm finding his persistent and quite clearly futile efforts to escape this man we both dislike – though for very different reasons – increasingly entertaining. "Interfere with what, exactly?"

A mischievous glint appears in his eyes. "You know, it's a very dangerous business we work in. It couldn't be that difficult to just…get rid of the problem."

It's a desperate struggle against myself not to laugh. Again my ability to compose my features without fault saves me, and I say seriously: "Just to clarify, when you say 'that guy' and 'the problem' you're referring to Youhei, yes?"

"Who else?" Takeo's face twists into a scowl. "He hasn't left me alone since he got here; leaving me flowers and annoying messages, and kissing me_ all of the damn time! _Does he even sleep?! I mean, seriously?"

"Much as I dislike the guy, I'm pretty sure that's not what our guns are for," I tell him, allowing a slight smile to play at my lips. "Plus, I don't know about you, but getting flowers and love notes all the time? That would sure make me feel special!" I give him such a cheerful grin he knows not to take me seriously.

Looking a tad troubled and unconvinced, Takeo nods and stands up. Without another word to me he walks away, appearing to mull over my words. I almost can't stop myself from laughing when I hear him mutter: "…make it look like an accident…"

Satisfied that I have at least delayed Youhei's demise for a short while, I turn my attention back to the problem at hand. Bending over slightly, I kiss Mello again tenderly. It is little surprise to me to find that he does not react, but I am still filled with an inexplicable disappointment.

Deciding not to linger on it, I reach over him carefully and pick up a stray lollipop from the table. Peaches and cream – not my favourite flavour, but a fairly decent one. I unwrap it quickly and slip it into my mouth, wondering what I should do for the next half hour that Mello will undoubtedly spend sleeping.

I start slightly when the lollipop is pulled out of my mouth, and see that Mello has opened his eyes and is looking up at me playfully – and, notably, fully conscious. "So you're not going to kiss me anymore?"

I just stare at him for a moment. "…awake the whole time, huh?" I finally say.

"You say that, but I'm sure you're not surprised," he replies, moving his free hand to rest at the back of my neck. "So, do I get another kiss now?"

"Do I get my lollipop back?"

"Kiss me first," he smiles, and tilts his face up towards me, inviting me to close the gap between us. "Then maybe."

_......................................................................._

**AN: Ahh, no Youhei at all and very little Mello in this chapter, and yet somehow I managed to write one longer than normal... Writing this the whole idea was that Matt acts like a father to Takeo - er, most of the time - and Takeo, despite his moments of maturity can be very childish. I think they all are in this particular fanfiction, actually. It's like that's part of their charm. :)**

**Readers who have tried their hand at writing might sympathise with me here, but I often associate certain adjectives with particular characters. Takeo is 'endearing', Mello is 'adorable' or 'cute', and at this point in the story Youhei is 'annoying' or 'irritating', though I suspect that may change (?). It makes it difficult sometimes when I'm on a roll and will reread my last few sentences and see all these words repeated...oh well, who ever said writing was easy?**


	5. Forgiving What?

**AN: I had some unexpected difficulty when publishing this so here, a week after writing it, is Chapter Five. Seeing as I wrote it so very long ago, I don't think I can really say much about it. Instead I will say this: homemade fudge is far better than store bought. *bites into piece***

**_......................................................................._  
**

I can't say the mood is anything but tense as Mello, Takeo, Youhei and I sit assembled around the usual table, each waiting for someone else to start up a conversation. I manage to pass the moments of silence by inspecting the mug of coffee Youhei had handed me when I came in, trying to work out the likelihood of it being poisoned.

Youhei seems to be the only one of us unaffected by the tension, and he smiles away as he arranges some brightly-coloured blossoms on the table. I really can't understand this guy.

"So, Youhei," I speak finally, and I can practically hear Takeo sigh in relief. "Where'd the flowers come from?"

"The depths of Hell," Takeo mutters darkly, and he flinches when Mello hits him over the back of the head.

Ignoring him, Youhei answers my question comfortably. "I passed a florist on my way here; I thought it might be a nice touch." He goes back to toying with the blossoms, his expression that of one who truly appreciates the beauty they afford. "Flower arranging is a practice of skill and discipline, and I consider it a very meaningful way to spend my time."

"I won't lie; I really want to punch you right now," I reply in a light tone.

He looks at me, amusement clear in his eyes. "Oh, is that so?"

Mello rises from where he sits on the armchair across from me and steps easily around the table. For a moment I allow myself to hope he is coming to sit beside me again, but instead he simply takes the untouched mug from my hands and returns to his seat. "They're certainly very beautiful," he tells Youhei, taking a sip of coffee.

"Don't dare to think they compare to you, Mello," Youhei smiles. Though I agree with him, I feel that familiar irritation rise up that I always seem to feel when he's in my presence.

"I still _really_ want to punch you," I inform him, and his smile only widens.

Mello takes another sip from his drink. "The coffee's great as well," he says.

"Ah, thank you. Since my beloved is always drinking the stuff I thought I might learn how to make it, but I don't drink coffee myself so I figured I'd give my first attempt to someone else to try," Youhei tells him innocently.

"Beloved who?" Takeo starts, clearly having just returned his attention to our conversation and sounding unsure of whether to be angry or not.

"Ah, so you gave it to that guy," Mello replies, indicating at me. "Good move; he's the most forgiving of us."

"Forgiving what?" Takeo asks, bewildered.

Youhei laughs quietly to himself and stands, picking up one of the trimmed blossoms. He hands it to Takeo, kissing his cheek lightly when he reaches out to take it. "You're even cuter when you're confused," he tells him, their faces unnecessarily close.

It's interesting to watch a blush spread across my usually cool and calm friend's face, although he clearly refuses to accept the reason for it. Taking a deep breath in, Takeo moves with impressive speed, pulling Youhei's hand from where it touches his face and angling his index finger over a pressure point in his neck in one swift maneuver. He glares threateningly up at Youhei. "Kiss me again and you'll be unconscious."

"Yes, but I'll be unconscious at your hands," his captive replies, entirely calm. I feel the stirrings of respect for the man who can face down Takeo's death glare, though it's undoubtedly his own fault he had to face it in the first place.

"Oh my; they're making threatening romantic," Mello comments with a sidelong glance at me.

I lean forward, catching on quickly. "Are you saying my wooing of you is unsatisfactory?"

"Not in so many words."

"Well, while Mother and Father have their little tiff I'll get back to arranging my flowers," Youhei says as he returns to his spot, having now been released by Takeo. Nobody acknowledges him, the beginnings of the first argument in myself and Mello's married life being easily more interesting.

"If you would like me to hold a gun to your chest and ask you to kiss me, I'd be happy to oblige," I offer.

Mello appears to consider it before shaking his head. "No, I don't think you could manage it."

That's certainly true. "So, what is it you would have differently in our relationship?"

"It's the little things, really…" He pauses for a moment to think over his words. "I mean, if you could just initiate it once in a while, that might do it."

Without another word I rise from my seat, stepping towards him. Holding his arm gently I pull him so he is standing, and sit down on his chair. A smile spreads across Mello's face when he realises my intention, and he sits in my lap comfortably, angling himself so that his knees press against the side of the chair and I am able to talk to him with greater ease. Again I am reminded how much I love the light pressure of his head resting against my shoulder, and how much I had missed it when it wasn't there.

"So, should I kiss you romantically now?" I ask him with an affectionate smile.

"Not in front of the children, dear."

"Oh, so you _are_ aware of our existence," Youhei says with more amusement than surprise. His arrangement is progressing slowly, but the basic form is beginning to appear.

"I'll remember this later when you and Takeo are being overly affectionate," I warn him. The man in question goes pale at the thought, apparently too unsettled by it to even protest against my words.

Mello takes one of my hands and holds it within his own, and I know him well enough to understand he's going to do something I'll find less than enjoyable. "Matt," he begins in a worryingly sweet voice. "I would like some flowers."

"I could put together an arrangement for you if you'd like," Youhei offers.

"Oh no," Mello smiles at him brightly. "Flowers are far more beautiful when chosen for the one you love. I can't deprive Takeo of your own exquisite arrangement."

"You can, of course you can!" Takeo tells him enthusiastically, to no avail.

I sigh and stand up, moving to sit beside Youhei at the table. "I become genuinely frightened whenever you start using adjectives, Mello."

Some uncut blooms are placed in front of me by a somewhat reluctant Youhei, and his hands linger over them as if he does not want to let them go. "I've got the tools you will need set out already, there's also a vase here you can use. If you want any pointers, I'd be happy to-"

"Sure, sure," I interrupt, fingering one of the flowers. Mello leans in, watching me expectantly, and Takeo looks on with curiosity. After a moment of contemplating the flower I close my eyes and breathe in slowly.

When I open my eyes again, my attention is completely focused on the flowers. My hands flick nimbly over them, well practiced, selecting the more brightly coloured bloom here or the suitably flawed one there. Occasionally I will pause to inspect a flower more closely, but then my hands will resume their quick pace. I don't know how much time has passed when I finally stop, my arrangement finished.

I rise and sit beside my bride once more, who kisses me happily. "They're breathtaking, as expected," Mello tells me with more than a hint of pride in his voice.

"Ah, but are they romantic enough?" I grin.

"I'd prefer your flowers over a gun any day," he replies, and kisses me again.

"Wha…how…" Youhei whispers as he stares at my arrangement, his own forgotten.

"This guy may not look it," Mello tells him, pointing at me over his shoulder. "But he's won awards for this sort of thing. When we first met he'd make bouquets for me instead of talking." He turns back to me, speaking seriously: "I do miss that, by the way."

"I'm sorry," I murmur and kiss the top of his head.

Suddenly Takeo laughs, standing up and bending over to pick up one of the smaller blooms. Leaning over Youhei, he tucks the flower behind his ear. "I like you better this way, uncertain and disheveled," he smiles widely. A faint blush appears on Youhei's cheeks, which catches me off-guard.

Mello looks at me, his face showing the surprise that I feel. "So who's the wife out of these two?"

Unable to answer, I rest my forehead against his and sigh.

_......................................................................._

**AN: While I have pointed out in the past that I often have characters do things that I have never done before, I am in fact acquainted with flower arranging. It's meditative and quite enjoyable, and even though Matt managed to create a masterpiece in a matter of minutes it does generally take longer than that. Sometimes it takes hours, sometimes you don't even finish it. It's always interesting to try, if you ever get the chance. :)**


	6. Better Questions

**AN: I've been toying with ideas lately, and have recently started work on co-writing a Final Fantasy fanfiction with ELawliet, aka E-chan. Having never played the games or even seen the movies, it has been days of constantly re-watching scenes, researching every little detail about the characters and non-stop online chat about the fanfiction itself. I've been cramming so badly I can see the characters when I close my eyes...*sigh***

**After having seen some people do it, I've also considered turning my fanfictions into fanart (whether in the form of manga or just shots of characters placed in certain settings). Don't worry, I'm not a bad artist! While I've done a lot of work for that, it's not a definite thing, but still something to look out for if you are interested. And I hope you are. :)**

**_......................................................................._  
**

I stop for a moment outside the doors of the hideout and try to think rationally about how I'm going to explain the small bundle of fur that is currently exploring the inside of my jacket. It noses under my arm and I jump slightly.

Smiling to myself, I push through the doors. I'm looking forward to the look on Mello's face when he sees what I've brought him.

Just as I expected he would be, Mello is seated at the usual table, apparently looking over some more of his endless stream of paperwork. Youhei is there too, watering the flower arrangement I made which he has curiously not allowed to wither. As I near I see that there is a slight furrow in his brow. I'm finding him more and more amusing.

Mello nods his head slightly to acknowledge me as I sit down beside him. He hasn't looked up once from his paperwork and as a result still hasn't noticed the bulge in the front of my jacket. "Mello," I say in an even tone. "We've adopted."

Youhei shows some surprise at this but Mello doesn't even bat an eyelid. "I heard a 'we' in that sentence," he informs me and turns the page.

"That's quite likely," I reply with a smile.

He is silent for a few seconds and then meets my gaze. "Is it a guy or a girl?"

"I really could think of better questions," Youhei murmurs. He's watching us with that same half-smirk he had when we first met, the flowers clearly deemed less interesting.

"Believe me, it's so cute you won't care," I tell Mello. As if trying to prove my point, the kitten that I have attempted to conceal pokes its head out of the neck of my jacket, looking at him inquisitively. I watch with great enjoyment as Mello's face lights up, and he leans forward.

Mello and the kitten stare at each other and seem quite content doing so. "…is it a guy or a girl?" he asks me.

"It's a guy, and it's ours," I tell him proudly. "Are you happy?"

"Thrilled." He lifts one finger and touches the kitten's head gently. It makes a noise of surprise and swats at him halfheartedly with its paws. Mello smiles in delight. So adorable…

I'd been offered the kitten by a friend who seemed to think it had taken a liking to me. The soft black fur and clear grey eyes combined with the animal's insatiable curiosity had endeared it to me quickly, and I knew Mello would feel the same. Quite inexplicably it reminded me of him.

"I'm going to name it," Mello says suddenly.

"I'd like nothing more." I give him an affectionate smile.

He's utterly captivated by the kitten and has unconsciously moved much closer to me to reach it. I've been itching to kiss him since I came into the room, but for now I let the kitten hold his attention – I'm happy enough just watching him.

Mello rubs a finger against the kitten's ear, enjoying himself almost as much as the kitten appears to be. "Shiro," he says softly.

"What?"

He looks up at me and explains. "Shiro, it means 'white' in Japanese."

"I know that, but the kitten is black…" I begin to point out, but seeing that look in my wife's eyes which tells me he's not going to compromise on this, I sigh. "How ingenious of you, dear."

"Thankyou, dear. I thought so," he smiles sweetly and moves to kiss me, brushing his lips gently against mine.

Mello keeps his face close for a moment and then draws away slightly to look at the newly named Shiro again. "You know, he's just like you."

"I'd have to disagree there…I'd say he's more like you," I reply, frowning slightly. We both glance at each other and then stare at the somewhat bewildered kitten.

"…Takeo…"

Almost simultaneously we turn to look at Youhei who, I now realise, has not said a word since Shiro's appearance. His eyes are fixed on the kitten, and he appears slightly flustered.

"It…it's an animal version of Takeo!" Youhei practically shouts, jumping up from his spot on the floor. He makes an uncharacteristic dive for Shiro, coming to kneel beside me with the kitten cradled in his hands.

Shiro seems far from distressed by this, licking Youhei's fingers affectionately. Before my eyes the normally calm and composed Youhei appears to visibly melt. "Cuuute…" he says happily.

Mello and I watch them forging their instant friendship with unmasked surprise.

"I'm concerned, Father," Mello says to me finally.

"As am I, Mother," I reply.

"We appear to have lost another son."

"And to the same man. Oh, how cruel."

"Takeo will come back from work to find his bride-to-be stolen away from him."

"Cruel, how cruel."

Mello peers at me out of the corner of his eye. "You don't have a brother do you…?" he asks.

I slip my arms around him, able to pull him closer now without Shiro between us. "Never think me as foolish as Takeo, to leave his bride for long enough as that she may be stolen. And besides," I smile down at him. "He's not a cat."

"Well, that's some consolation," Mello says softly and leans in closer.

"Mm," I murmur, and kiss him.

_......................................................................._

**AN: Ah, the story! This is actually the third attempt at writing this chapter. In the first I planned to have Matt 'accidentally' shoot Youhei at work, and then have to deal with Mello's annoyance and Takeo's enthusiasm. It took too long to write, it was just too difficult to have the same kind of light humour the rest of the story has had. Even though this is the chapter I chose, I'd say it's more sentimental than funny...I knew Shiro needed to be introduced to keep the story fresh. I think it's safe to say there won't be any more OCs in this fanfiction, and some appearances from genuine DN characters may not be out of the question at this point. Ah, I'm overworking myself...**


	7. Less Than Perfect

**AN: Because I love you all I decided to update this particular story, but I don't know how happy with me you'll be after you read it. The reason it came to a standstill for me was that the story wasn't progressing, so I used this chapter to set up the next few. Forgive me, and please find something to laugh at in here somewhere!**

**_......................................................................._  
**

I'm sitting in my chair with an unlit cigarette at my lips, not even pretending to be doing anything other than staring at Youhei. It's not that the guy's suddenly endeared himself to me or anything like that; it's more like I'm waiting to see when he's going to look away from Shiro and notice.

We've just hit ten minutes.

Maybe some conversation will make this a little more interesting. "So, Youhei..." I say.

"Mm?" he replies distractedly.

"I didn't know that you had glasses."

"What?" Youhei glances at me and touches them unconsciously. "Oh, yes. I usually wear contacts, but with these I can see Shi-chan better." He gives me an uncharacteristically wide smile and goes back to teasing the newly nicknamed 'Shi-chan' with a piece of string.

More than I'm wondering about where on earth he found that string in a gang's hideout, I find myself trying to work out just how much this guy's personality can change when he's handed a small animal. The Youhei that my dear wife had introduced to me just weeks ago had totally disappeared.

The fashionable clothes had been replaced with old jeans and a sweater that was now dusted lightly with cat hair. The well-groomed hairstyle had been abandoned and was now completely mussed. To top it all off, the guy had glasses. Glasses! No self-respecting gang member would admit to any flaw, whether it was a problem with long-range shooting or having less-than-perfect vision.

"Youhei..." I begin, already feeling bored.

"Yes?" He pulls out a treat from somewhere and feeds it to a more than grateful Shiro.

"Youhei." I begin to toy with my cigarette offhandedly.

"What is it?" he asks, glancing at me.

"Youheeei ..." I drag out his name, slumping over and resting my elbows on my knees.

"Seriously, Matt, what." He momentarily ignores Shiro and stares at me, annoyed.

"Yooooouheeeeee-" I break off when a hand knocks against the back of my head. Rubbing where it had touched absently, I offer up my face to Mello, who takes the cigarette away and kisses me lightly in return.

"I didn't think you capable of acting so childish, Matt," he chides.

I reach out to wrap my arms around his waist and pull him a little closer. He complies, but rests a hand on top of my head to stop me from doing anything more. "It's his fault for not being entertaining," I reply.

"How could our delightful Shiro be anything but?"

"It's son-in-law, actually. He puts on a sweater and suddenly he's no fun at all," I complain, secretly enjoying the sensation of being so close to Mello's chest. Faintly, I can hear his heartbeat.

"Ah, well. Sweaters can do that to people."

"Did you know he has glasses?"

"It would have made absolutely no difference to me choosing him to cheat on you with, and yes."

"...did you know he owns a sweater?"

"As much as I enjoy discussing with you the wardrobe of one of my affair partners, if you'll just stop rubbing your head against my side for a moment and look up you might be about to see what you've been waiting for," Mello tells me. Reluctantly I lift my head and see that he's not alone – Takeo is walking over to us.

Momentarily torn between letting go of Mello and watching how Takeo reacts, I decide in the spirit of childishness that I will have both. I release my hold on Mello's waist but quickly pull him down to sit beside me, and, happily enough, he doesn't shift away.

"Takeo," I call out to him. He hasn't seen either Shiro or Youhei yet, and so he nods his usual nod in response.

"How are our newlyweds doing?" he asks with a smile as he stops in front of us.

"Oh, wonderfully. Today we're planning on seeing a show," I tell him.

"Keeping the romance alive, I see," he notes.

"Well, yes. Hey Youhei?" I say loudly in his direction.

"What the hell do you want, Matt?!" he replies angrily. He looks about ready to get up and punch me, but a well-timed lick from Shiro and I'm spared injury. Youhei's scowl changes instantly into a look of adoration, and he laughs when Shiro licks him again playfully.

"I think you deserved that, by the way," Mello tells me quietly.

"No talking during the show, honey. It's common courtesy," I hush him.

Shiro has found some reason to climb up over Youhei's arm and up to his shoulder, nosing around curiously as he goes. Apparently ticklish, Youhei laughs and makes no attempt to stop the kitten, who somehow manages to make it to Youhei's neck where he promptly curls up and rests after his great journey. Light shining in through a window catches on his glasses as he moves to rub Shiro's head affectionately.

We two spectators look to Takeo now, and I'm more than surprised by his expression.

"Mello..."

"Yes, dear?"

"I _am_ seeing this right, aren't I?"

"There's no reason why you wouldn't be."

"Then...is he really...?"

"Yes, dear. He is."

On Takeo's face there is no expression of anger or betrayal or even simple annoyance. His eyes are wide, his cheeks tinged red and his mouth slightly open – like he's seen the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes upon.

"I think we just witnessed the moment that a man falls in love," Mello says with an odd note of pride in his voice.

"But...he has _glasses_!" Having expected some great showdown, I'm struggling with the idea that Takeo's gone in quite the opposite direction. It's a little more than disappointment, it's... "He has _glasses_!"

"And a sweater, too. Don't forget that," Mello adds.

I ignore my shock for a few moments to stare at him. "...I get the impression that you think I'm overreacting."

"There'd be a reason for that."

"Takeo has had weeks to fall for the cool, professional, appropriately distant Youhei, and the minute he sees him in jeans and covered in cat hair, _that's _when he falls in love with him?!"

"It sounds as if you're complimenting him there, you know," Mello points out.

"Don't think me capable of it," I reply quickly.

Mello smiles and leans in closer to me, resting one hand gently on my back and slipping the other into my own. "Look, Matt. He's going to fall in love with someone whether you like it or not, and you've got no say in the matter. If that someone happens to be a guy who owns both a gun_ and_ a sweater, well, there's still nothing you can do."

The arm at my back moves around my neck, and he looks at me affectionately. "You're just going to have to accept it. One day you're going to have to let him go, into cat-hair covered arms."

I hold his gaze for a while, letting myself brood a little before closing my eyes and sighing. "You're a genius," I murmur.

"Of course."

"And I love you." I open my eyes and just look at him.

"How could you not?" The smile on his face widens and he moves in a little closer.

Just as our lips are about to touch I add: "And I'm pretty sure you don't wear contacts." I move to kiss him before he can respond. When we part, he glares at me.

With a rather audible sigh Takeo, who I realise has been just standing there this whole time, sits down on the seat across from us. He covers his face with one hand, presumably in an attempt to hide his blush. "Oh boy, I'm in trouble now..." he says softly to no one in particular.

_......................................................................._

**AN: Well, well. A Youhei that Matt likes even less. I wanted to show that Youhei has many different aspects to his personality (as anyone does) and that Takeo is charmed by this one particular side, but it ended up being more about the unhappy father. Don't think the casual Youhei is going to last! He and the childish Matt are generally imprisoned in some corner of my mind, but escape on occasion to come and wreak havoc on my fanfictions. :)**

**On a completely unrelated note, I just baked a cake! It looks delicious, and the few crumbs I've had taste delicious, but I can't touch it until tomorrow morning. Life can be very heartbreaking sometimes...**


End file.
